One by One
by swativ1826
Summary: Hope / Scott moments
1. Chapter One

This is my attempt at writing one shots. Not the best start, I wrote this in twenty minutes, but it's a start.

Thank you for reading.

I don't own them just a fan.

Chapter 1

"What are we doing?"

Scott turned away from the stove to see her sitting across the counter;

"Well, I'm cooking and you're sitting."

Her laugh is probably his favorite sound and it never fails to make him smile either.

"I dont mean 'right now'. I meant in a more general sense.", she replied quietly finding her fingers more interesting than his face.

This was going to be one of those talks so he turned off the stove and sat across from her;

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

She dropped her head on her hands, causing him to laugh out.

"Don't laugh.", came a muffled warning.

"I'm not, you look adorable when you're confused."

He gently ran his hand on her head, coaxing her to look up;

"Hey."

The softness of his voice made her look up. Her hand automatically went to gently stroke under his eye.

She let out a sigh when he leaned to her touch and felt the tension drain away;

"What are we doing?"

All though her voice was calm, the underlying worry didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hope...", before he could any anything else she blurted out;

"Are we in love?"

The silence that followed lasted a few, long seconds.

"Do you think we are?", he asked back softly.

"I mean...', she withdrew her hand and sat back, '...what does it even mean 'in love'?"

"You do realise you're literally countering your own words."

"Scott."

Her tone told him this was important to her, so by default it became important to him;

"What do want me to say, Hope?", he asked as the nervousness of where the conversation was headed started rising up.

"What does it mean?"

Her childlike voice made the question seem less complex, so he decided to give it a shot.

"I don't know, Hope...', he paused to find the right words;

'...it means wanting to spend every minute with someone. To see their face as soon as the sun is up, to hold them in your arms every night...'

She sat still, holding her breath as the words started to sink in,

'...wanting to eat, train, work with them. To be their best friend, to never want them to be out of your sight because if they do you feel a knot in your chest till you see them again."

After he finished and silence filled the room, he realised that the words he spoke were true, his truth and since they were already on the topic, no time like the present;

"Since I feel the exact way I just described then I guess...I am in love with you."

After what felt like an eternity, she let out a breath and her face lit up like a thousand stars and was graced with the most beautiful smile he could ever witness in his life.

"Then I guess, I love you too.", came the soft reply.

They were both smiling like idiots but couldn't care less.

"Okay...', he said as he got up to go back to the food, the one way he thought would calm his heart thumping in his chest, '...why don't you go and set the table and I'll get dinner ready."

He quickly distracted himself with the cooking but a few seconds later he felt two arms hugging him from behind and his heart melted.

She pressed her cheek in his back trying to close the tiniest distance between them because they were in love and her heart could literally burst.

He wrapped his arms around hers and carefully turned, not letting go. Their smiles were mirroring as his hands framed her face and he gently pressed a kiss on her forehead.

The last thing he was expecting was for her to laugh out;

"What?"

She held his face in her hands, stroking his cheek as her laughter died down;

"Scott Lang is this how you kiss your girlfriend when you tell her you love her?"

He pulled her closer to his chest as she started laughing again;

"How would suggest I do it Miss Van Dyne?"

She softly pressed her lips to his and pulled back after a few seconds,

"How about that?", she whispered softly.

"I believe I can do that.", he whispered back and closed the distance between them.

They stayed lost in each other till after a minute Hank walked in shouting something about burning and walked back out, almost slamming in the door causing Hope to laugh out at his father's antics.

"We burned the food.", Hope said, still in his arms.

He gently pressed a kiss on her cheek;

"I don't care, we're in love."


	2. Chapter two

It ended up being a beautiful end to a rather grim day.

The beach with the sunset looked like something out of the movies and helped to calm him down just a tiny bit.

That was a lie, he could still feel the emptiness that had struck him when he thought she was gone.

He closed his eyes to slow his rapid heartbeat and when he opened them a smile automatically graced his face;

"Hey, there."

"Hi.", came the reply from Hope.

"Hank and Janet finally let you roam free from their arms, huh."

She laughed out at that and his heart skipped a beat;

"Yeah, it took some convincing...', she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, '...but, they let me go. I just have to check in with them every ten minutes, even though they can see me from the house."

They both turned back and saw the elder couple standing at the window.

"They're not moving from there, are they?"

Scott quietly pointed out and Hope shook her head in response and then he went quiet.

Hope noticed his sudden change of demeanour.

"Where'd you go?", she softly asked while running her hand through his hair hoping to take away his worry.

He looked back like he was seeing her after a long time and wordlessly pressed a kiss on her forehead;

"I was thinking...', he pulled her closer to him, '...if there was a place in the world where I could legally, physically tie myself to you so you're never out of my sight."

Hope couldn't help but laugh out which received a laugh in return.

After a few seconds they both came down to a smile.

Hope knew what he said was a joke but the fear was real.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scott.", she assured with as much confidence as she could.

"I know, because I'm going to find that place."

She let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissing his cheek, "When you do, let me know."

"Yes, ma'am."

He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly started swaying her with the sound of the waves.

After a few seconds he pulled back to see her face;

"What if there was another way?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She couldn't pick where he was going with this;

"Okay, what?"

He took a breath and opened his mouth but, for some reason no words came out. She raised her eyebrows, surprised to see him this nervous.

"Scott, are you okay?"

He stopped the swaying and held at an arms length.

"What are you doing?"

She was genuinely concerned by now;

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and opened them as he exhaled. She was right there in front of him, it was now or never.

What happened next was something Hope didn't expect to happen any time soon, let alone on a day like this. But, there he was, on one knee with a nervous smile on his face and she had to stop herself from saying 'yes' before he even uttered a word.

"I know we have never talked about this and I never made any move in this direction but Hope...'

She held her breath as he took a pause;

'...losing you is my biggest nightmare that has come true two too many times and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. I can't tie myself to you physically but I could do it metaphorically. You make me better father, a better human. Also, I get to tell the world that the Wasp is my wife."

She laughed out and noticed a tear falling as well.

"So, Hope Van Dyne, would you give me the greatest gift of my life and marry me?"

The silence that followed was only because she had to keep the tears from blasting out.

After what seemed like an eternity a small nod was seen and Scott couldn't stop himself from picking her up and holding her as tightly as humanly possible.

A few minutes later he set her down softly and pulled back to see the mirrored smile on her face. A wave of relief spread through him as her hands gently stroked his face.

"You didn't give me a ring.", she pointed out.

"I'm aware of that..', he replied pressing a kiss to her forehead, '...that'll happen after I've asked your parents."

She raised her eyebrows at that.

"What?", he countered;

"You think I will try to marry the original Antman and the Wasp's daughter without their permission? You need more medical attention than I thought."

Hope couldn't help but burst out laughing at the panic in his voice, she really adored this man;

"Okay, just don't take too long."

He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips , "Okay."


	3. three

**Few complications of life kept me away from writing but I hope to update more frequently now. Not entirely sure about this chapter but, it's the best my brain could do for now.**

**Hope you like it though. **

**Thank you very much for reading.**

There were little flutters in his chest that were getting more frequent with every passing second. He took a deep breath in as there was a knock on the door,

"Come in."

It revealed his daughter from the other side.

"You ready?", she asked with a huge smile on her face. Scott knew for a fact that she was almost as excited for this day as him, if not more.

"I think so.", he replied with nervousness dripping from every syllable.

She walked up to him and straightened his slightly crooked tie;

"You need to relax, Dad."

"I'm relaxed..", he countered, "...I'm just a little bit nervous."

That received raised eyebrows in response;

"Alright...", he admitted as he sat down on the nearest thing that would support his weight, "...I'm a wreck."

He covered his face with his hands, "What if this is a bad idea, Cassie? What if I screw this up completely? What if this ends up been the worst day ever?..."

"Dad!"

She interrupted his train of thought before it got carried away.

He looked at her like a lost kid and she wouldn't have that. She kneeled on the floor in front of him, careful of her best man's dress.

"What if this is the best decision that you have ever made?"

Before he could answer, she continued;

"What if this is the day for which you and Hope ever even met? What if from this day the best time of your life starts?"

As her words sunk in his worry was replaced with happiness and pride, so much pride for his little girl, who wasn't little anymore.

"You should give speeches, you know.", he suggested with a smile and moist eyes.

Cassie laughed out, glad to see his father return to his normal.

"Let's get this show on, shall we?", she got up and extended her hand to him which he took.

"Yes, please."

He got up and pressed a kiss o his daughter's forehead, "Thank you."

Before Cassie could reply there was a knock on the door and Janet came through.

He could read the look on her face with clarity;

"What happened?", his heart beating faster with every second.

"You need to talk to her, Scott.", Janet said as she walked up to him and took his hand;

"What happened?", he asked as she dragged him to the door.

Janet turned around with a wince on her face;

"Scott...', she trailed off.

He was getting worried now, "Janet?"

Janet took a deep breath in, "Hope doesn't want to get married."

**TBC...**


	4. Four

**This ended up being a short story than a series of one shots, but I will have to end it here as I haven't really been able to give time to writing lately and it's not fair to the stories. As soon as I can I will try to continue this or write a new one.**

**Thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it.**

Hope Van Dyne knew for a fact that she couldn't do what she is supposed to do today. She drank another glass of water, hoping it would somehow drown the sheer terror she was feeling about the situation.

"It's okay...', she said to herself out loud, '...it's better not to go through with this."

As she paced around the room she ran her hands up and down on her dress. Her feet stopped in front of the mirror and her gaze fell on herself and the tears welled up within a second.

As they started falling, there was a knock on the door;

"Coming."

But, before she could open it;

"Don't.", Scott's voice came from the other side.

She leaned against the door, wanting nothing more than to feel him holding her;

"What are you doing here?", she asked in a soft voice.

The doubt in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him;

"Well, you know, I just found out I have the day free, so I thought I'll go meet my fiancé."

That got a muted chuckle as a response from the other side of the door.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

His voice was almost a whisper but, she heard it loud and clear.

She took a deep breath in and out, stopping the occasional tear from falling;

"What if I'm not good at this?"

"At what?", he asked back.

"This...', she gestured to the empty room, '...us, marriage."

He would never say it out loud but, he was so glad that she was as terrified as he was;

"You say that like I'm good at it."

"You were a different person then, Scott.", she countered back.

"I was and you were a different person back then too, I'm guessing. So, when we are totally different from what we used to be, how can be sure that this won't work."

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of his words and...they made a little sense but, that fear was still lingering;

"What makes you think that 'today us's' won't screw it up."

"Because you have me and I have you."

She could hear the smile in his voice. As his words settled in, the doubt slowly started to fade away as her mind conquered up images of a life that they could have and they were beautiful.

He hadn't heard anything from her side for a few minutes, so he got up and was getting ready to slam through the door;

"You there?", her soft voice said from the other side.

"Yeah...', he straightened himself, '...always."

"Do you mind closing your eyes?"

He wanted to ask why but didn't, mostly because she probably wanted to do the same thing as he did.

"Okay. They're closed."

"You sure ?", she questioned.

He smiled with his eyes closed, "Yes. I'm sure."

She carefully and slowly opened the door. The sight in front of her almost took her breath away. She missed him, they were separate for a day but, she really missed him. Also, he looked very handsome.

She softly walked towards him;

"Hello.", he said with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Hello.", she replied back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms instantly pulled her closer as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"You look very handsome.", she said quietly.

"And you look very dark , is it the makeup?"

She couldn't help but laugh out at that and within a few seconds the tension had melted away leaving them with nothing but each other.

"You wanna get this show on the road?", he asked as she pulled back but was still in his arms.

She wanted to say something that would express the happiness that he was responsible for bringing in her life but, words would fall short.

The next thing he felt were her lips on his, and they were gone within a second, leaving him wanting more.

"Let's get married."


End file.
